Perfect Present
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: "Are you certain that's a perfect present for his Highness?" Siluca's fellow blonde mage asked pointing at the newly purchased custom made leather belt with a silver buckle with her fiancé's crest, it has pouches and the master piece which she wanted to give him is his own small axe to replace his old one that broke after they snuck out to have their alone time together.


Title: Perfect Present

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki/ Records of Grancrest

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"You're awfully in a bad mood, your Highness?" piped in by one of the footman who is now employed under the Emperor's staff.

One of the Maids giggled because she knew why the Emperor is so upset in the morning, Theo sighed at the question, "Siluca is already gone when I woke up." He admitted and continued to aggressively sign the papers he had already read yesterday, now all he needs to do is sign all those papers that needed to be finalized so that more of the structures and other needs for the rebuild of the Empire is added.

After the war, he was given the throne of Emperor until he can fulfill his promise, and now with his effort together with his beloved Tactician Witch they in step by step rebuilding and fulfilling their promise.

Now as an Emperor he acts which he see fits even to the extent stripping the Lords from their court rank in order to assign and appoint a deserving one who will nurse the land to its peaceful form, to act their duty to protect their people.

Looking out the window with his content sigh he put down his quill and leaned snuggly to his comfortable chair. Again he gave a long sigh and the servants are getting amused to his reactions, he stood up and went out his study leaving his finished work, "You're highness!" one of his guards chased, "Where are you going?!" he asked and walked behind him since they have a strict protocol that the Emperor must walk ahead to anyone, however he made an exemption with his other half, his fiancé.

"The stables, after the war I might have forgotten about my beloved horse" he chuckled trying to distract himself from the absence of his fiancé, "I was caught up with all these Royal duties I had forgotten to tend for her" he told and strides to where the horses are.

The maids giggled seeing how simple the Emperor is, with his white shirt and pants alone he went to the stables with his glove on, the guards and the other people working for the stables offered him to work on his horse but he politely declined.

They can see how skillful he is on caring for his beautiful steed and kept on cooking at her, she gave those affectionate whines in return making him laugh because she seemed to reply to his compliments.

* * *

"Are you certain that's a perfect present for his Highness?" Siluca's fellow blonde mage asked pointing at the newly purchased custom made leather belt with a silver buckle with her fiancé's crest, it has pouches and the master piece which she wanted to give him is his own small axe to replace his old one that broke after they snuck out to have their alone time together.

"Yes, this is perfect, I wanted to replace his broken one, he was sad after it could not be fixed, but since it could be melted again and to be form a new one, I think he'll be happy with this" she smiled weakly.

"Then why do you look so down when you know he'll be delighted to your gift?" Laura inquired noticing her friend's constant sighs.

"I think she misses, his Majesty" the pale green haired mage who had been silent for a while commented and Siluca on cue blushed at the assumption of her other companion.

"C-can you please wrap this in a nice gift box?" asked Siluca to the lady who runs the shop, the other only giggled and proceeded to do so.

* * *

Ervin who served Theo his meal and trying to keep him away from the banquet hall seemed amused after seeing the Emperor munch on his food looking far out the window, however he was later surprised when his close friend Alexis Deux came to visit greeting him on his birthday, Alexis can see his sadness missing his other half the whole day.

"It's just upsetting that, the only person I wanted to be with this day is not here with me" spoke Theo and Alexis can relate since hehad spent his own birthday without Marrine by his side while the war is still at rage months back.

All the Marquis can do is comfort his best friend, both are out the lake side of the castle where Ervin and the werewolf twins prepared them a table with snacks and drinks. The Margrave joined the oldest Mage in Theo's company for the preparation as requested by Siluca.

"Is Siluca home yet?" it wasn't even a minute when the poor Siluca deprived Emperor asked Ervin again. The poor Footman is in a verge of pondering the Emperor.

* * *

"How is Theo doing?" Siluca who arrived together with the three Mages who accompanied her immediately inquired the oldest mage who shook his head, "Sir. Sartorus?" Siluca again asked.

"It hurts to see the young Emperor so devastated, he has been sulking the whole day. Please tend to him" the old man even begged the Mage.

"The feelings were mutual in fact" Laura rolled her eyes at the young Witch, "She had been sulking as well, I don't know you both are inseparable like that" continued to complain, "And here I am still not with a man" she groaned and walked off helping the Margrave on what they need for the preparations.

"Just tend to him, and distract him, we'll handle everything." Helga patted her and Siluca gave a thankful smile and nodded, she handed her present to Ellet who went on to keep it till latter's event.

* * *

The attendants and other servants breathe in relief seeing the Emperor's lover striding closer to them with her dangerously short skirt and crop top blouse with a basket in hand, Theo turn his head to see what was the servants staring, he grinned from ear to ear seeing his woman coming, standing without excusing himself Alexis mused at his love sick best friend.

The Emperor's attendants watched the sight; their Emperor affectionately holding his love by her slim waist and kissing her forehead, while the Witch lovingly caressed his cheeks emphasizing she had missed her beloved man as well.

"Looks like she's ready to take over" chuckled Alexis and his female right hand woman giggled in agreement seeing the love sick couple in their usual affectionate behavior.

Ervin cleared his throat and called for his people – those that work in the shadow; and instructed them to follow and keep the couple safe as he dismissed the other Footmen and maids tasked to tend for the Emperor and the Marquis.

* * *

"I missed you when I woke up" pouted by the Emperor as they take their place by the shade provided by the huge Oak tree beside the lake; Siluca brought a blanket placed in her basket earlier, trying to pry her betrothed away from the castle where everyone is preparing.

"I'm sorry" she leaned in to his chest and held his hand that was wrapped around her waist and rested by her left lap, Theo turned his head and kissed the top of her hair and pulled her closer to him – Siluca turned her head up and kissed his cheek blushing.

"So where were you?" Theo asked since it must be important as he thought leaving him early and to think she left without greeting him on his special day let along not being with him as he planned for today's agenda since he had been keeping all his work finished so that he can have her the whole day.

"I'm sorry, I had to attend to Mage thinks again" she tried to keep it secret what she did with the other girls.

"I sometimes forgot you are the shadow of your father being a Mage, but you're my Mage and Witch" he told and kissed her, "So apology accepted" he gave a warm smile, "Promise not to leave me today?" he asked her.

"Of course, I'm sorry again I wasn't there to greet you good morning and happy birthday" she again apologized.

"It's okay. You're with me now. Besides you are the most precious and special person that ever came to my life, I guess that's the most special gift I received in my life" she blushed at his words.

"Oh Theo… I love you so much" she gave a shy smile and he leaned in to kiss her which she returned. Both laid in the blanket, she used his other chest as her pillow and her palm rested on his other chest; Theo held her resting hand on his chest while his other arm used as her cushion is playing with her hair.

"I'm content having to spend the day like this with you, no other gifts can match having by my side" again with his sweet words; Siluca flushed redder when Theo said those honey sting words to her being accompanied by kisses on her hair.

"And you my beloved Lord and Emperor is my life now, where ever you go, I go and I'll be by your side as long as you allow me. Even in death I'll follow you. As I said and I would repeat as always; till death do us part; that's the vow I made" she told and pressed her palms to his chest trying to pulled herself in support to be on top of him; she leaned in and kissed him both had those passionate long kisses they always share whenever they are alone, and Theo as a healthy young man has his needs and the young Witch had all what he needs – Siluca has that habit to bit his lip when things get hotter and her man returns it with a tongue; Siluca has to admit she had discovered many explicit things when she and Theo are alone and she loved it when he starts to respond with more intimate returns.

She is not on top of him, her chest pressed to his, his hands gently placed on her sensitive bare sides to keep his woman steady while one of Siluca's palms are pressed by the side of the Emperor's neck and the other played with his hair.

* * *

"Why are you all red?" Laura asked Ervin's men who looked like an over ripped tomatoes heading in as if they had seen a naked ghost.

"Please, don't tell me they are at it again?" Ervin out of nowhere came attending to them, and they all nodded like they were traumatized over some hideous thing.

Everyone turned to Siluca's loyal Footman, "What do you mean by they are at it again?" Alexis inquired as he is lost.

"They tend to go hotter than hell when they know they are alone" sighed Juzel who also accidentally walked in to the couple when they were in Theo's study.

Everyone started to imagine what he said and they all went red, except Ervin and the twins who got used to the couple's intimacy.

Back with the said couple; Theo swore under his breath looking down his pants and Siluca had to bit her lower lip, "Let's sneak back in our room, I think everyone's busy" she can't help it also – however she needs to think of a route to avoid the banquet hall and everyone bring in the preparations.

The couple snuck around the place like they were accused of burglary, little did they know one of the guards saw them and he kept himself hidden while the couple snuck around with their hands intertwined sharing chuckles and giggles like they were some kind of children, sneaking from one corner to another till they reached their shared bed chamber.

* * *

The guard who saw the Emperor and his beloved Witch kept on ginning entering the banquet hall to tell some of his fellow guards and friends for them to gossip with the maids later – when Alexis' head maid inquired why he is chuckling to himself, "I found his Highness and her Ladyship went in the castle sneaking in and I think they are heading for their bedchamber." The Guard reported.

"As expected" Juzel and Ervin muttered simultaneously.

"Now where's the birthday boy!" Lady Eudokia with her new husband in tow – struggles to carry some new men's clothing together with dresses, poor Lord Lassic and his men, Moreno, Lucas and the huge man of the group Gasik suffered the same state as Eudokia's husband. Everyone in the hall turned red including the old Mage who had been quiet the whole time, the old Mage is the poor soul who had been the constant victim of the couple's supposed secret affections.

"His highness and Lady Siluca is up there bedchamber resting" he gave a little white lie to drag the woman to see what he has to suffer every single day when he accidentally walks in them.

"So how's our Siluca – deprived – Emperor by the way?" asked Lassic in curiosity since the poor Emperor had been depressed the whole morning.

"Having his fill of Siluca at the moment" Juzel replied in his blank face look, Moreno tripped on his own foot hearing the dirty reply coughing some guards to snicker.

Alexis holding his future wife is having mixed emotions following the Queen of Haman as she also drag the couple to help dress them, Alexis felt a mix of curiosity and the same time guilt they have to walk in them while they are in their intimate moment. Lady Eudokia push the double doors open and surprised the couple.

Marrine and Alexis who was curious what they were actually doing peeked together with Lassic and his men carrying the clothes on hand, the three Mages including Selge who had been accompanying his own Mage bit their lower lip seeing the Emperor laid in his huge bed covered with his duvet and Siluca hidden under it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I disturbing you both?" hummed by the Queen who isn't even guilty at what she did, Theo remained calm but he looked like a ripe tomato which his country grows.

"We…we were just uhm… finished… OW!" The Emperor jumped when his fiancé pinched him, poor Siluca had to hide for a while, "Uh… can you please give us some privacy to uhm…." Theo stammered trying not to feel embarrassed.

"Clean up?" Juzel pointed.

"That too" Theo looked away. When everyone gave them privacy, the maids who went along with Lady Eudokia who will help her dress Siluca while the men would clean – up Theo, they giggled at the sight of the Emperor in his glorious embarrassment on his special day, but who can blame him. He and Siluca had been together since.

* * *

Theo wondered what is going on when Lassic, Lucas and Gasik dragged him away from Siluca and to the next room, accompanied by the men in – charge of his clothing for the banquet; Alexis and Selge.

Sulking, Moreno finds the poor deprived man as irritating. They knew the man has patience but when it comes to being deprived by Siluca's presence he's annoying as a child could be.

After dressing him to a simple yet ornamented coat: wearing the same simple white inner dress shirt with his plan white cravat, it was covered with his black with golden lining and golden arch embroidery high collar waistcoat, covering everything up is a coat identical to his own green one, except it has more golden design by the shoulder lining and it's him, trousers matched his white inner shirt neatly tucked in his new and shiny riding boots, his own red cloak wrapped around him; his badge which has his crest pinned to his cloak to keep it together.

"Your Highness, please keep quiet, Lady Siluca planned all of these just for you. She invited us to help put a banquet especially for you" explained Juzel having enough with his whines and protests.

"Oh… then I'm sorry" he told and looked guilty on how he acted.

The men breathe in relief after Juzel interjected with his childishness.

* * *

Heading out he gave a toothily grin seeing Siluca, she matched his theme clothing with her beautiful and elegant red with gold ball gown; it was a tube and backless, the waist hugged her figure and the skirt ballooned, it was made floor length so when she walks the excess fabric behind her gets dragged along, the hem of her skirt has golden embroidery of beautiful design of peacock feathers and to her waist ribbon shined because of the golden beads, her neck is decorated by the white tear drop diamond chocker necklace that goes down to her cleavage.

Theo's smile was ear to ear, "You look so beautiful" Theo took off his glove and held her hand kissing it, he then went to kiss her lips after, the maids who witnessed it gave a secret smile in amusement.

Theo took off his one glove where he would hold his fiancé when they are to be called for their entrance, "His Highness the Emperor, Theo Cornaro and Lady Siluca Meletes Entering!" Ervin announced in his high voice that everyone can hear.

Double doors opened on top of the grand staircase covered with red carpet, and the couple walked down, Everyone close to the couple smiled and greeted Theo while the same time complimented his soon to be wife with her preparations.

They shared conversations until it was time to dance, Eudokia pushed the first couple to dance and Theo chuckled.

He turned to Siluca took her hand to his and placed it over his shoulder, he then took her waist and held her other hand, they made a simple slow waltz accompanied by his favorite music, Siluca made sure to play his favorite ones. Until Juzel decided to change it to a proper Sistinian music, and to his amusement it was a courtship dance that Theo had to do.

Scratching his head with a little chuckle, he complied and pulled Siluca to the middle.

The Emperor was then called by other Lords for conversation when Siluca disappeared a bit, Theo was about to search for her when she came back with wide rectangular box in hand, wrapped in green gift wrap and gold ribbon she gave it to Theo, "I told you already…" he chuckled and took the box, "You are more than enough gift to last all my birthdays" he told and kissed her, the Lords made excited noises and catcalls including teasing whistles to the couple, "So this is why you were not there when I woke up this morning" he grinned and opened his present.

Upon opening, he found a beautiful rustic leather belt with a rectangular buckle with his crest, it has a huge pouch attached to the back and a small one at the side, upon opening the smaller one beside a pouch fit to his knife he found a brand new flint and steel to replace his old worn – out one which he got after he traded his leather glove when he started his journey to become a Lord. He then proceeded to open the bigger one finding a deer skin leather glove which he always wanted since he gave a glove made by him to Siluca, the one he made from the deer he had took home after his hunting trip with Lord Ladvan and Lassic.

But what caught his eye is the brand new hatchet being covered by the same leather sheath; it covers the blade and has a strap that goes around its back and clips it secured by the sheath, however the holder is separated so he can take the hatchet at his disposal since the strap for the handle is mounted to the belt itself.

"This felt so familiar" he told trying it out tossing it with only his wrist moving. It was a simple gift which made him happy, the women around started to gossip and Siluca can hear them, " _I can give the Emperor more of those_ " one that offended her the most is, " _Is that it? It's not that special and he's happy?_ " another one, " _I think he's pretending to be one since he's in – love with her_ " they spoke covering their faces with their fans.

"Well, it is because it is your old one" she told and she heard gasped saying she's cheap after giving the Emperor what he already owns and Theo looked shocked to know it was his old one, "It is because I kept the one you treasured most, the one you broke" she told with a smile holding her hands together, "I know you loved the one you always carry and got devastated when it broke so I asked an old friend to melt and forge it again, but I asked him to keep the handle and put it back again, so he did" she smiled and Theo's smile got wider, "Look at the base of it" she told and Theo turned the hatchet upside down to see at the base his initials in gold.

"I know it was your father's so I had it preserved and named it after you since it is now yours" after that Theo swooped her off her feet and carried her around in circles, he could not explain his happiness.

"What did I ever do in my past life to deserve this" he hugged her tightly and the men again started giving them teasing calls.

"I don't know" she shrugged and he kissed her, "You're such a blessing" he told and sighed in content, he placed everything back to the box and handed it to Juzel who is his right hand man.

The evening was full of teasing and celebration, wines and food were served and drunk Lords teased the living day lights out of Theo until Lady Eudokia took the spotlight after she got one too many and spilled she caught the Royal couple in their earlier bedroom activity and the teasing intensified causing Siluca to pretend to be sleepy so that Theo and her can exit the embarrassment.

And so they did, but everyone started to talk as they already know what comes next after they head back.

"I bet his Highness would not be back" Alexis muttered and everyone started to pinch in betting.

* * *

"Well that was embarrassing" Siluca covered her face with her palms and whined and Theo chuckled taking off his robe and coat, and placing them neatly by his study chair, he climbed to bed with Siluca taking his shoes off.

He un – strapped her ball gown and pulled her legs to his lap to take off her heels he then gave her massages which made her sigh in content, he does it before they head to bed every night.

She pulled him for a short kiss, "Did you have fun?" she asked.

"I did, thank to you. Except for Lady Eudokia telling everyone we're sleeping together" he shook his head. Siluca leaned in to his chest and he gave her another kiss and Siluca started to undo his cravat and inner shirt.

"You're the perfect gift I ever received you know that?" he told and leaned in for another round of her lips when she stopped him with her forefinger.

"I have this hunch for a while now, I might need to see Senior Helga for it" she gave her mischievous grin at her fiancé who looked worried hearing Helga's name.

"Are you sick? You've been having upset stomach every morning" Theo noticed.

"My emotions is in haywire too…" she thought and wrapped her arms around his neck and bit her lip, "The sickness might be normal if I turned out to be one" she thought and Theo has no idea what she's talking about when he pulled him for another kiss which lead to another activity.

"Happy birthday, Theo" she said beside her beloved and kissed his nose while he quietly snores. Siluca snuggled to his embrace and fell asleep.

~END~


End file.
